In current TFT-LCD industry, when a frame rubber is cured in the production process of a liquid crystal cell, a UV glass is used; a UV mask on the UV glass is used for shading a display area (AA) for an alignment film (PI) and a liquid crystal area so that the areas are not influenced by ultraviolet radiation; meanwhile, the position of the frame rubber is exposed to ultraviolet radiation for achieving the purpose of solidification. There are two UV glass production methods in general; one production method is: designing the UV mask and forming a UV glass with the UV mask in a specific position through exposure of the light cover; another method is: using a peripheric exposure machine of an array substrate for exposing the metal film layer in the position of the frame rubber so as to form the UV mask on the glass substrate. However, two methods have the following defects respectively: in the mode of exposure by the light cover, because the light cover has a high price, especially for a large light cover of advanced lines, the mode is disadvantageous for reducing the production cost of products; in the mode of the peripheric exposure machine, because the accuracy is not high, the production result is greatly different from practical standards to be achieved frequently.